


A Special Midday Meeting

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [61]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Dialogue, Ogres, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prowl being positive about her sexual needs, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, except like one sentence, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl and her ogre subordinates spend a day off together.





	

 

This would be the end of her if word of this ever got out.  Even though she knew no one else was around for tens, even a hundred miles, she still could not help but to let that thought nag in the back of her mind of someone possibly spying upon this scene.

 

But it would disappear once again as soon as she felt her body being filled up once again.

 

Lying on their jackets, all spread out to keep her clean from the dirty ground, Prowl shakily laid down as Long Haul removed his cock from her.  Despite the size difference, his ogre magic (still something she couldn't understand) left no visible signs of having penetrated her tiny pussy other than the sight of his seed trailing down her legs.

 

Along with his brothers.

 

Once she caught her breath, the colonel got to her knees to look around.  Seating around her and the laid out jackets were all five of her ogre subordinates seated and waiting for her to command them.

 

Even though they were all using her, she was at least the one dictating how it went.

 

Sitting up fully, she motioned to Scrapper and Scavenger to join her.  The eldest and the youngest obeyed, the younger of the two quickly crawling to her side to cuddle her.

 

She needed no words.  They knew how to obey her.  Without any words passed, she had Scrapper in front of her with his cock down her throat and Scavenger lying under her legs eating her out.

 

Prowl had never needed sex.  She had been fine being celibate for years after her younger days.  She had learned from them that sex was merely for a man's pleasure.  If she ever wanted her own, she would have to take it by force.

 

Of course, no man would allow that, she had learned.  Hence she poured all her strength into her kingdom and position.

 

But now... well, it had been an accident really.  These ogres she had spared had sworn their lives to her and after realizing they meant it...  Primus, they did mean it when they had said their bodies and lives belonged to her.  And they had also wanted to please her too.

 

They did say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach and his cock.

 

And as she came onto Scavenger's face for the second time that round, she tapped his head while still sucking off the other ogre's cock.  In no time, her hips and legs were moved just enough to allow the youngest ogre to seat his cock into her wet pussy.

 

Their loyalty was assured once she had let them have her and to her surprise, they were perfectly submissive for her dominating need to find her own pleasure.

 

And that was where it had all started to somewhat descend into an addictive mass of lust and desire.

 

She was starting to crave it.  She was starting to need it as often as they politely asked her to consider spending 'time' with them.  It had gotten to the point where she was taking them  _while trying to do her duty to her kingdom!_

 

Sort of like now.  Except that it had been a requested day off.  And a planned out day just to get this need inside of her sated for a good while.

 

Like right now as she came again when they finished emptying into her.  A few kisses and gentle finger brushes later, she was laid back on their jackets as they moved back to wait for her next command.

 

As she lied there, tired and sweaty and covered in their fluids, she glanced around to the two she had yet do just yet.  Bonecrusher and Mixmaster, the biggest and the most talented of her band of lovers respectfully.

 

But instead of fear, Prowl could only sigh and smile as she summoned them into her circle of cloth and fluids and flesh.

 

And she only commanded one thing with them.

 

“Make me cum.  Hard.”

 

It would be loud and hard.  And it was only midday.

 

END


End file.
